


Your Love Will Kill Me

by oceanokennedy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Gen, Lies, Medical Trauma, Multi, Pain, Past Relationship(s), Polyamorous Character, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanokennedy/pseuds/oceanokennedy
Summary: To say Chase was having a rough few weeks would be the understatement of the...well...decade, she has having trouble figured out her relationship to ex boyband member Zayn Malik. Now severely sick in the hospital, the last thing she needs right now is any more complications... or stress...stress is bad. However, when a serious mix up at Make A Wish foundation, sends Harry Styles to her room, things are going to get interesting to say the least.





	1. Introduction

 

**\-- Chase's Point Of View --**

"Hey Chase, time for another blood draw." The cute male nurse assist by the name Paul came into my room, way to chipper for it being six in the morning. Being stuck in the ICU, regardless how the that fact that at this very moment I needed to be there – it was still annoying as fuck being bothered so much – having two IV ports in both of my arms, and being hooked up to a holter monitor at all times.

"Morning Todd." I muttered handing him my hand, he wrapped the tourniquet around my wrist and checked for a vein on top of my already overused hand. I only jumped slightly when the needle went into my skin. When he was done I could feel his eyes practically burning into me and I finally ventured a look up at him.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked gingerly, I was hard on Paul, and the gilt of that suddenly pinged through. It was the third day of me being the in ICU, I was only 26 years old – and I was in the hospital for high blood pressure and heart failure. 

"Apple juice?" I asked, he smiled, he spoiled me.

"Sure… thank you." Taking the samples he stood up and left the room.

I let out a deep sigh and laid back down against the bed, I hadn't slept well, mostly because they were coming in every 2 hours to take my blood pressure, slowly the drowsiness of sleep overtook me and I was out like a light. 

**\-- Harry's Point Of View --**

I looked out the window of the Delta Air Lines flight. Liam was sat next to me, and Niall and Louis were somewhere behind us in separate seats. We were on our way to Salt Lake City, Utah to do charity work for the Make A Wish foundation.

"You alright mate?" Liam questioned beside me, it was nice hearing his voice, we had been on hiatis almost twice as long as we first said we were going to be, Niall had joked he was shocked that we still had fans after being gone so long.

"Yeah." I forced a smile, I really was fine... I guess.

I don't remember falling asleep but I was suddenly jolted awake by the plane landing. Rubbing my eyes I looked outside at the mountains, I think they call them the Wasatch Mountain Range. I looked over the seat behind me and made eye contact with Louis, he offered a half smile.

It took a good hour but we were finally all being loaded into a van. Sighing I turned to Liam.

“How long are we on holiday here again?” I questioned, Liam rolled his eyes ever so slightly and laughed under his breath.

“Ten Days.”

I sat back and put on my seat belt as the van pulled away from the airport, looking out the window I half wondered what I was going to do during the ten days to occupy myself.


	2. Nano Second To Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Truth is subject to too much analysis." - Frank Herbert

Day 1

**\--- Chase's Point of View ---**

I was sitting in the window bench in my room, looking out at the dull gray sky, and the parking lot of the Hospital. I hated being cooped up like this...even if it is for my own good, with a deep sigh I let my forehead fall against the cool glass.

I heard a knock on my door and then it open, assuming it was Paul again, I didn't turn to look in silent protest of whatever test, blood draw, or blood pressure check he was about to do on me now.

"Oi, uh, hello?" Someone questioned behind me. The accent was...british? 

Startled I turned around, it took a moment for neurons in my brain to help me recognize the four men standing there.. was...One Direction? Seriously?

I simply stared at them for a moment, dumbfounded.

 _'uhhh okay...what the ever living hell?'_ My inner monolog piqued up. I felt my head tilt looking at them of its own accord.

 _‘I wonder if they are here about Zay…no, impossible, no one knows.’_ I started to think irrationally before logic came back into my brain.

"Um, can I help you?" I question.. what else was I suppose to say, screaming came to mind but that I imagine would be inappropriate.

They also looked confused.

"Were here for a meet from Make A Wish Foundation..." The guy who I think was Harry spoke as way as explanation, his voice had a deep tone to it that unexpectedly and quite uncomfortably considering my situation, turned me on.

So it was just a room mix up.

"Um, I think you have the wrong room." I explained, I was shocked when I saw Harry furrow his brow and take a piece of paper from...Liam...maybe?

"ICU room 455?" He clarified. Yep that was my room.

"I don't know what to tell you, I'm not who you’re looking for." I pressed, honestly I was hooked up to a portable heart monitor and an god damn arterial line pressure transducer, and I really didn't want to be dealing with this, regardless of how attractive they were.

"Are you positive." Harry questioned, getting a little aggressive in his tone. "You know if you're embarrassed or something..."

"Mate!" Someone I knew for sure was Louis chastised.

I gawked at him. "Yes. I'm. Sure." I confirmed. My eyes just then darted to look at the monitor above my bed. My heart rate was at 105... shit.

No more than a second later, Paul came in without even knocking. Stopping and looking around he clearly made an assumption about what was going on.

"You are not authorized to be in here..." Paul spoke in a no nonsense tone.

"Where here with the Make A Wish Foundation and we were directed to this room." Harry explained.

The look on Paul’s face practically screamed the total fuck he did not give.

"You should have been cleared with me and even more importantly with Chase." He motioned to me, then turned to look directly at me. "Do you give authorization for them to be in your room?"

Wordlessly I shook my head.

"Look" Paul pointed at my monitor that and heart rate the now read ...oh hell, 107. "In the past one minute alone that number went from 68 to 107, youre hurting her." He explained, his voice sounding like he was talking to a very young child.

When he said that Harry pivoted around looking directly at me, that is when I noticed that he had amazing green eyes... the expression behind them was one of...the only adjective i could think of was something akin to anguish?...Really?

"Leave." 

"Wait, Paul, they really mean no harm, honestly - I think there has been some kind of a mix up.,,I...” I moved to stand up, realizing a nano second to late that I shouldn’t have done that. I could practically feel my blood pressure crash through the floor – I was unconscious before I hit the ground with a very audible thud.


	3. Editable Arrangement

****

**Day 1 – Later that Night**

**\--- Chase’s Point Of View ---**

I wasn’t sure how long I was out, but when I did I came out of it quickly, I kept my eyes closed and there was a throbbing pain in my temples.

I hurt…everywhere.

“Am I dead? Ugh, I hurt too much to dead.” I muttered, for reasons that escape me I didn’t jump when I felt a hand on the side of my face.

“Open your eyes Chase.” Paul’s soft voice commanded, I downright ignored him.

“Come on.” Todd’s, the other nurse assistant barked, with that I opened my eyes, looking up into their brown ones – they were both trying to mask there worry.

Paul pulls out a pen light and checks the dealation of my pupils – begrudgingly I do my best to cooperate – the look in his eyes showed his internal relief.

“Well, there doesn’t seem to be a concussion, you’ve been out cold for hours” He concluded, letting out a sigh.

“Well that’s swell.” I mutter sitting up, I had been placed back on my hospital bed. I glanced around the room, the members of One Direction were gone.

“Forgive me, I may be over stepping my boundary here but… didn’t you get a visit from Zayn Malik just two days ago?” Paul questioned.

I found myself laying back on the bed that had been propped up, I closed my eyes.

“You were there…” I hedged, kinda internally laughing at his stupid question.

“So is the fact that he visited you…and now his ex-bandmates as well…is it, uh, correlated?” Todd finished.

I took an unusually deep breath in and let it out. “Shockingly no, at lease I don’t think.” I was not that sure, sometimes coincidences are not coincidences, sometimes they are contrived. You see the problem was I couldn’t find any reason why it would be.

Unwanted your brain flashbacked to a few days ago…                                         

_{flashback}_

_“Zayn why are you here?” You asked, not able to stop your voice from choking._

_“I wanted to see if you were alright.” Zayn mumbles, that explanation only made it hurt worse._

_“Just go.” It was said just above a whisper._

_“Chase, please.” Zayn’s voice was pleading._

_“I should have known…someone like you…wouldn’t have a human heart.” The words came out harsh and the reaction was clear as he took a step back as if I had struck him._

_“Go…” I repeated, tears falling down my eyes._

_{End of Flashback}_

I had to shake my head, as if trying to dislodge the very memory itself.

Oh…. “What happened to them?” You inquired.

“They left…” Todd was stopped mid-sentence, by my nurse come in and setting an edible arrangement (like a flower arrangement only it was fruit dipped in chocolate) on the table in front of me, left and brought back in a lovely flower arrangement as well.

“This came for you.” She smiled.

“Who is it from?” Todd questioned, just then he looked at the time. “I’ll grab the next round of vitals.” He explained to Paul, getting up and leaving.

Without asking he picked up a chocolate dipped pineapple and put it in his mouth. “Someone who doesn’t know you very well…” He mumbled.

He was right, I am allergic to pineapple, and this agreement was half that. Curiously I gingerly picked up the card that was attached to it, opening it.

**\--- Liam’s Point Of View ---**

“That was embarrassing.” Louis moaned, his head dropping into his hands.

“No kidding mate.” Zayn agreed, we were waiting on Harry, the other boys and I had already sent some flowers of apology to Chase, but Harry insisted on sending something individually, so he was sending an “Editable Arrangement”.

I had been watching him closely, he seemed to be writing a letter to her, and seemed to be picking his words carefully. I was both intrigued and perplexed by his behavior. I wanted to know what he was writing, and at the same time I respected him enough not to ask.

After another minute or so he handed the clerk the card, and walked over to us. “Took you long enough mate.” Niall drawled, Harry didn’t even bother responding.

“So, where are we going?”

“Um, up big cottonwood canyon to a resort called Snowbird.” I explained.

Harry nodded wordlessly walking over and getting in the van.


	4. Alpha

** **

** Day 1 – Very Late At Night **

When I opened it I was surprised to see it was basically a letter, written neatly.

**Chase –**

**I find it hard to write what I am feeling about this whole situation – two things. First,  I owe you an explanation to why I acted the way I did. I assumed that you were a fan, the person we were sent to see – but embarrassed to be one, and maybe that is the case still. But I know I shouldn’t have provoked you the way that I did. Second, the moment I laid eyes on you I wanted to know more, what’s your favorite food? Ice Cream? Movie? Hobbies? Are you Single? And why are you in the hospital? My phone number is written on the bottom – I’m leaving the choice to you to contact me.**

  * **Harry Styles.**



“Who was it from?” Paul’s voice startled me out of my stupor.

“Ummm Harry.”

“Everything good?” He looked at me closely, I nodded. “Well, I’m going to help with vitals, hit the call button if you need anything.”

“Will do.”

As soon as he stepped out of the room I pulled out my phone, putting his number I decided it was much too late to call – so I sent him a text.

_Still not who you were looking for. Indian. Pistachio. Too many to text. Place they promised in our early days. I am single, and exacerbated heart failure due to undiagnosed chronic hypertension._

With a smile on my face I hit send, and snuggled back against my bed, pulling the soft furry blanket that my brother had brought for me over me. No more than two seconds later my phone rang, curiously I picked it up – gazing in shock that it was Harry calling. I played with the idea of just ignoring him, but I had already invited this.

So, taking a deep breath to help steady myself, I answered.  

“Chase?” His voice held a twinge of anxiety.

“I’m here.” I was surprised at how calm I sounded.

“Thank god you’re okay…I mean, you are ok, aren’t you?”

“More or less, it’s kind of late Harry.”

“You texted me, so you clearly are awake.”

“Still..”

“Can I come see you?”

“Now?”

“Yes, now.”

I pulled the phone away from my ear, lightly tapping the edge against my lip. Did I want to see him?

“I’m sorry Harry but no.”

There was silence at the other end for a while. “Why?”

That was a good damn question. One that I had no idea how to answer with any clarity.

“Honestly I don’t know, I’m not sure if I want to see you ever.” I confessed brashly.

There was a tense quiet between us. “You’re lying.” His voice held a deeper timbre, even though he was far away I started to feel frightened…a good kind of frightened.

“I want to see you.” Chills went down my spine.

“Harry…stop.”  

“Are you hungry? I heard hospital food is rubbish.”

The question felt like it came from left field and his voice was kind and gentle again, and I saw no reason not to answer honestly.

“I am, and it really is.”

“I’ll bring lunch, 2:00pm”

“Are you serious, Harry, no.” I chastised.

“See you at two.” I could practically hear him hang up, even though we were on our cell phones. Letting out a growl of frustration I set my phone of the bed side table – and putting my hair up in a messy bun, I snuggled down in my bed, closing my eyes – willing sleep to come.

I awoke to a strange feeling, trying to move I noticed there was a huge weight on me, and my arms were pinned quite uncomfortably above my head.

“Wha…” My words were cut off by a rough unyielding kiss. I whimpered at the force of it, the brief moment where I opened my mouth, he slipped his tongue in, dominating the kiss.

I didn’t have to look to know who it was, I knew him by his rough touch, alpha personality…Zayn. After he was satisfied, he broke our kiss.

“You know I’m attached to a heart monitor, they are going to come in here in a second.” The smile that came to his face was voracious. “Oh I found a way to trick it, and we have about two hours before the next round of vitals.”

“You’re an ass…why are you here? I thought we agreed never to see one another again, that we were toxic together – living a lie.”

“I heard that you were injured today, I was worried.”  

I half wondered if he knew his old bandmates had visited me… I wasn’t going to tell him, I would wait to see if he said anything.

Leaning down he started nipping down the left side of my neck, leaving a trail of kisses.

“Zayn stop, you could hurt me.” I pleaded, moving to kiss me again he chuckled against my lips.

“No, I wont.” With that he pressed harder against me , his kiss all but bruising my lips. Moaning, I decided to give in and let nature have it damn way...predator and prey.

When he was inside me, he set an unforgiving pace, holding me in place as he pounded into me roughly. When he finally came – he held me in place, bruising my hips with his large hands.


	5. Black Sharpie

_**** _

_**Day 2 - Morning**_  

**\--- Chase’s Point of View ---**

I came back to conciseness slowly, waking up but ultimately deciding not to open my eyes.

“Morning.” Paul murmured offhandedly. I didn’t reply, hoping if I pretended to sleep that he would go away.

“Nice try your heart rate is elevated, so I know you’re up.” He intoned with a poorly hidden laugh.

“Fine, morning.” I pouted, opening my eyes I lazily hit the incline button on my bed to raise my head. It was at that moment that I realized, aside from my blanket, I was entirely naked.

 _‘Oh for fuck sakes Zayn!’_ I mentally huffed. That boy had been brutal with me last night.

We had met seven months ago – he performed at the Energy Solutions Arena, and I had met him at a dinner party. My parents own the ski resort Snowbird, so they hosted him.

Things were bad from the start – I knew this, I knew that we were not good for one another. But that still didn’t stop my self-destructive tendencies.

I was a little bit peeved because I had assumed that he had left to go back to England a few days ago. I wasn’t sure how I felt about him being in the same state with me…because things ended violently. Also, why was he here?

“Shower then food?” Paul asked, I nodded, he unhooked me from my holier monitor.

“Five minutes.” He chastised.

“Ten.” I countered.

“Deal.” He left the room, when he was gone I stood up. As I did I looked down and noticed something on my leg – memory coming back to me.

_{Flashback – Last Night}_

_“You seem distracted.” He was hugging me against his chest – kissing my neck slowly._

_“I’m tired.”_

_“Seeing someone else?” He asked extremely._

_“No.” I replied honestly._

_Zayn pulled back the lower sheets exposing my upper leg on the side, reaching over to his jacket that was draped over the chair he pulled out a black Sharpie permanent marker._

_“Zayn what are you?” He pinned me down with his hand and proceeded to sign his name in big letters on my upper leg._

_“Seriously.” I scoffed._

_“Shall I write ‘Property of’ on top babe?” He questioned._

_“No, you’re so immature.” I growled to which he simply laughed._

_{End of Flashback}_

Sighing I took a shower.

I decided to dress in something nice. Black leggings, a simple white tank top – and a tan sweater with a hood over it. I put on my panda socks and after drying and straitening it  I put it up in a messy bun.

I was wondering if Harry really would show up at 2:00 pm.

**\--- Liam’s Point of View ---**

“Harry you need to reconsider mate.” I tried as Harry was getting ready.

“I already called a cab, I want to see her again.” He defended, as he checked his reflection for the fifth time.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” I tried, Harry rolled his eyes at me.

“You always have a bad feeling, besides what harm is there in just eating pizza and talking.” He turned and looked directly at me, arms crossed over his chest.

“Harry…she’s sick, I looked up what she has…it could be bad.” I tried, Harry looked at me incuriously.

“To be honest I really don’t care…” Harry was cut off my Louis inviting himself into the room, he was looking down at his phone.

“Did you guys know that Zayn is in Salt Lake as well?” He asked, looking up at me – as if I somehow was supposed to know everything.

“No, I didn’t. Why is he here?”

“Not sure, he won’t give me a direct answer.” Louis shrugged.

“See you.” Harry quickly left before I could say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like's and dislikes about this story so far? Continue?


	6. Snowbird

_**** _

_**Day 2 - Afternoon** _

**\---Harry’s Point of View ---**

When I got outside of her room I hesitated, did she want to see me? Would she like the pizza?

I maintained that I was already here and it wouldn’t hurt anything, and if she didn’t want anything to do with me… I’ll leave…maybe.

Slowly I turned into the room, I felt butterflies in my stomach seeing her there. Her eyes were what was most striking, green, not like mine, but a dark forest, moss color green eyes.

“Hi Harry.” She gave me a little wave and a soft genuine smile.

“Chase, hi, uh, how are you?” I asked stumbling over my words. She smiled again at me making my stomach fluttering even worse than before.

“I’ve improved, please..sit.” She offered, I walked over and set the pizza down on the table over her bed…and sat myself on the bed next to her.

“I brought pizza…” I added.

“I can see that, thank you Harry.” She replied coyly. After a moment, I reached out and rubbed her arm a little absently. Looking at the IV ports attached to the top of her hand. “Are you alright love… I mean…overall.”

“It’s complicated.” She replied, sadness playing on her features.

“I’m sorry I won’t push it.” I apologized. “When do you get out of here?” I questioned as we started to eat pizza.

“Tomorrow morning hopefully.”

“Really?” I sounded a little too excited.

“Yeah.” She laughed, seeming not to care.

“Would you like to do something?” I hinted at vaguely. To her credit, she seemed to seriously think about it.

“I need to rest more than anything.” Her voice was softer.

“I see, I wouldn’t make it too straining.” I assured.

“Would you listen if I said no.” She tilted her head sideways taking another bite of pizza. Was it odd that her eating was turning me on?

“Honestly?”

“I would expect you to be honest with me Harry.” She clarified.

“No, I think we have something here, not sure what it is yet, but it’s clearly there…you feel it, don’t you?” Only a few times in my life have I been genuinely shocked at what came out of my mouth – this is unquestionably one of those times. 

**\--- Chase’s Point of View ---**

“No, I feel it to, I just don’t like it.” I replied.

This all felt a little bit to surreal, considering less than 12 hours ago one of his close friends (or ex close friend, I had no idea how that worked), basically fucked me into this hospital mattress…

And what’s worse, while I was with Zayn last night, and I do mean why I was “with” him – I actually thought about Harry – he had been in my mind when I orgasmed. Not that I wasn’t physically into Zayn, sexual attraction was never an issue between us.

Yeah, that’s what kind of a messed up place my head is at this very moment. Very classy of you Chase.

I was honestly just feeling a little threated after what happened with Zayn. But I couldn’t tell Harry that – hell I wasn’t sure he would believe me – probably think I was delusional.

“Where are you staying why you’re here?” I asked offhanded.

“The ski resort Snowbird.”

I choked on my pizza an action that won me a perplexed look from Harry.

“My family owns that place.”

Now it was his turn to choke on the pizza.

“Really?”

“Yeah I’ll be recovering at the Cliff Lodge.” I added.

“So access you won’t be a problem.” He concluded.

What did he mean by ‘access?’

I started to feel a bit flushed, absentmindedly I took off my sweater. There was an audible gasp from Harry, looking at him I followed his gaze to my arm. There were what clearly could be identified as large finger mark burses on my bicep.

 _‘Christ on a cracker Zayn, now you’re leaving bruises?’_ I internally yelled at him.

“Oi, who did that?”

 _‘Oh Zayn Malik…do you know him?’_ , I answered in my head, stifling an overpowering urge to laugh.

I then realized that I didn’t technically have to LIE about this. “My ex, he loses himself sometimes.”

Harry’s eyes turned dark with anger. “You’re not still seeing him anymore are you?”

Difficult question, again I really wanted to try not to lie to him. “I…don’t go out of my way to see him.” It was the only way that I could think of to put it.

“Does he go out of his way to see you?” Harry was obviously smarter than I had assumed.

“Yes.”

He put his finger up to his mouth, he seemed to be thinking something over.

“Will you be safe at the lodge?”

Again, difficult question, but I answered honestly. “Theoretically yes, but if he really determined about something, he usually makes it happen.”

Gingerly he ran his fingers across the bruses, his brows furrowing after a moment.

“Did this happen yesterday?”  He gawked.

“Last night.”

“He did that…in your current condition?” Harry’s voice rose an octave.

“He just get’s dark sometimes..” I defended.

“That doesn’t matter Chase. Let me stay the night with you, there is a couch in the corner I’ll sleep on that of you prefer.” He pleaded.

“Harry, no.”

“Oi you can’t admit something like this to me and expect me not to do anything.” The growl that came with it startled me.

“I’d like the company truth be told.” I didn’t meet his eyes.

“Thank you…” He added softly after taking a few breaths, seemingly to calm himself.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. Harry and I talked about everything, our dreams, nightmares, worries and hidden passions.

By the time I was feeling exhausted I felt just comfortable enough with him to allow him to lay next to me and hold me why I went to sleep. I feel asleep without even realizing it, and Harry not soon after.

**[Later that Night]**

The dark eyed Bradford boy stood in the doorway – not quite trusting what he was seeing. This had to be some kind of walking nightmare.

He actually had to get up smell the lad’s signature cologne in order to get additional confirmation who was holding his girl – the one who he had blindly given his heart to.

Pain and anger seared at his heart – the pain actually registered as physical. Did Chase do this on purpose to hurt him in the lowest blow she could think of? How would she even get in touch with his old band mates?

Not knowing what to do at this moment, he silently left the hospital. The darkness in him was starting to win, it always wins because darkness is everywhere – even stars eventually go dark.


	7. UTAH!!

****

**\--- Chase’s Point of View ---**

I awoke with a clear and sharp mind. Sitting up slightly I asked into the darkness of my hospital room... “Zayn?”

For a moment, I waited for a reply, something felt off, something around me, something I couldn’t quite place my finger on… a lingering smell of cologne? An overall bad feeling? Guilt?

Things didn’t work out between Zayn and I; our relationship was destructively poisonous. So why did I feel almost like I was cheating on him when I was with Harry…I mean we haven’t even “done” anything. Damn when I do self-immolation –I really go all the way don’t I?

“Lay back down love.” Harry’s sleepy voice muttered.

With a groan, I got up off the bed and stared to walk to the window bench when I was fiercely grabbed from behind.

“Nope.” Was all Harry whispered, essentially forcing me back to bed, laying me down first then resuming his place behind me – wrapping his arms around me.

“Well ok then.” I laughed.

“Goodnight Chase.”

“Night Harry.”

_**Day 3 – Morning** _

I had to dismiss Harry first thing in the morning, family was going to be handling my discharge from the hospital and I was going to be going home.

It took about two hours to pack everything up and get the medication that I needed.

“Hun we have all things set up in your room.” My mom assured.

“We also made a dozen extra key cards to the floor so whom you with can have access to you.”

 _‘What is with the word ‘access’ and why does it bother me so much?’_ I didn’t say as much but I offered my parents a smile.

I feel asleep in the car as we drove up to canyon to the resort. So when I got there I didn’t want to be bothered, even when I received a phone call from both Harry and Zayn. After an hour or so when I didn’t acknowledge their phone calls, I received a text from both of them.

_Zayn: How was the discharge beautiful?_

_Harry: When can I see you?_

Feeling suddenly to contained I got up and decided to get dressed and wander around the resort… seeing if you could “run” into Harry.

As I got ready I decided on black leggings, tan ankle boots, and a nice tan long sleeved hooded shit.

I severely overacted my ability to walk around, I got tired after only a short while and had to sit on a couch. Trying to steady my breathing I looked outside at the forest, letting my mind wander.

I jumped when arms wrapped around me from behind, and lips were pressed softly against my ear. “Why have you been ignoring me?” Harry purred.

Good question, I really didn’t have an answer. “I’m sorry.” Was all that I could manage, thinking I added. “I’ll make it up to you.” Pulling a key card out of my pocket.

“This will get you up to my floor and into my private room.”

“Are you sure you want me to have this?” He asked in awe

“CHASE!” The loud baritone voice started me even though I knew instantly who it was.

“UTAH!” Jumping up and basically forgetting Harry for a moment I essentially launched myself into the arms of my best friend. He was about 6 ft 3in (1.91 meters) so he picked me up with ease as I was only 4ft 11in (1.50 meters).

Utah… a nickname he was given as a kid. I have known him since first grade. He is what you would call an extreme sports athlete. He lived in a condo just above our ski resort – his family owned the Alta ski resort – yeah we were theoretically suppose to be sworn enemies and all that – but it didn’t really pan out that way.  

Moreover I myself am also a extreme sports athlete as well but I tend to hide it, even more so now in my current condition.

“I thought you were free climbing the rock side of Angel Falls in Venezuela?” I asked, before this happened I was meant to be joining him on this climb (mostly to get out of Utah and away from a certain dark eyed boy who felt it necessary to break my heart), but my sudden health issue prevented me.

“Yeah we need to talk about why I had to hear from your brother what happened to you - and why you wouldn’t be joining me...” He glanced over my shoulder and saw Harry. Instantly I felt his body tense even so slightly.

Setting me down he gave me a _‘are-you-fucking-serious?’_ gaze, I looked back at him with what I hoped was a pleading look. When I say, he is my best friend, I do mean BEST FRIEND. He knows everything, and he knows about what happened with Zayn – and he has three younger sisters so I wasn’t shocked that he could identify Harry Styles with just a glance.

“That was a long flight, I need to go shower…” Then he added quietly through gritted teeth. “We are going to talk about this later.”

“You didn’t come back on my account, did you?” I asked appalled.

“I’m not climbing Angel Falls without you, breakfast at The Pit at 6:00 am.” He said walking past me, he nodded at Harry politely he walked towards the exit, taking a short cut through the resort.

I both wasn’t happy and thrilled.

“Chase…hi…what are you doing here?” My attention shifted back to Harry and saw Louis walking up to stand beside him.

I started to walk towards him only to realize that I couldn’t, without warning my feet feel from under me and I collapsed.

“Woah.” Liam came rushing over, without any warning he leaned down and picked me up off the ground, all but cradling me in his arms.

“Her parents own this hotel mate, she is staying in room…” Harry looked at the key card confused.

“Well you seem in no condition to be about love, let’s get you back to your room…where we going?” He asked, being too tired to argue I simply directed. “Elevators to your right.”

“Oi, I’ll take her mate.” Harry tried.

“I got her.” Feeling a wave of fatigue I closed my eyes and rested my head against Liam’s shoulder.


	8. Moth to A Flame

_**** _

_**Day 3 – Late Afternoon** _

**\--- Chase’s Point of View ---**

Let’s be honest, most girls would love it if Liam Payne came to their rescue.

But I was feeling hella uncomfortable.

Seriously with all that has gone on the past week I just want to crawl under my bed and hiss at anyone to tries to bother me…but that would be anti-social.

I swear with how my feelings have been so up and down lately, I could have registered on a damn Richter scare. Seriously, I couldn’t really pinpoint the exact moment things started going downhill.

Liam had put me in my bed and was now putting covers up on me.

“Liam please stop fussing…” I pledged, I felt the bed dip beside me as Harry crawled up towards me.

“You got her from here mate?” He asked Harry, there was an inexplicable exchange between them as they looked at one another.

“Thanks Liam.” Harry replied, with a nod to Harry and a small smile at me he left my room.

“Harry.”

“Hmm.”

“Why are you so…interested in me?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“One that I would like an answer to.”

Harry let out a considering sigh.

“Your inner strength, the fact that you are feisty – like when you stood up to me – I found that hot. Your laugh, your sarcasm, your sexy….”

I felt myself blush a deep purple.

“I’m tired Harry, so I’m going to bed, you can stay if you want.” With that I turned my back to him and snuggled into my bed.

Harry let out a tiny laugh, I felt the bed beside me move as he laid down and wrapped his arms around me. I don’t know why… but at that moment I felt safer than I had in a while. Closing my eyes, I let all thoughts scatter as I fell asleep.

**[A few hours later]**

I woke up rather abruptly, staying still I let my other senses figure out my surrounding. I could feel Harrys deep breathing and felt his arm draped lazily on my hip, clearly, he was asleep.

Realizing that I was wide awake, I decided to pull my phone out from the bedside table drawer, looking at it there was a recent text from Zayn.

Zayn: Hi Baby.

Me: Why do you keep talking to me.

Zayn: Look at what I wrote on our leg, you’re mine Chase.

Me: You’re an asshole

Zayn: I’m your asshole, you know you’re going to have to pick right.

Me: Excuse me?

Zayn: Between Harry and I

My breath hitched…he knew?

Me: How?

Zayn: I saw you last night, he doesn’t know about us does he?

Me: No

Zayn: Think of how he would feel knowing you withheld this information from him?

Honestly now that I considered it, I realized that I am screwed…I left it WAY to long. Telling Harry at this point would cause some problems, or at the very least my intentions be brought into question.

Me: Are you going to tell him.

Zayn: No, you are.

Me: What if I don’t want to.

Yeah I know, childish but still…

Zayn: I’ll give you 48 hours to confess to him.

Me: Or what?

Zayn: Or I will make our relationship very obvious.

Me: I don’t want to be with you.

Zayn: You’re lying, admit it, no matter how much you try to run or push you’re drawn to me, like a moth to a flame.

The upsetting thing was, he was right about that – he was like a drug, and I was very addicted.

Me: So?

Zayn: It’s a two way street love, I can’t let you go.

Me: Please Zayn, I don’t have the strength to keep pushing you away, you’re going to have to walk away.

Zayn: I don’t have the strength to walk away. Is Harry with you now?

I thought about lying for a moment, but Zayn could always tell when I was – so lying to him was a mute point.

Me: Hes asleep beside me.

Zayn: Fuck that… get up, take the elevators one floor down, room 893.

Me: No

Zayn: Come sleep with me. Don’t make me fetch you.

I felt tears start to sting my eyes… the bastard was right, like a moth to a flame… I wiggled out from under Harry’s arm, putting my shoes on and a sweater I grabbed my phone and key card, walking out of my room.


	9. Mineral Basin

_**** _

_**Day 4 – Early Morning** _

**\--- Chase’s Point of View ---**

The moment I knocked on the door it opened, grabbed by a furious looking Zayn, closing the door behind him he pressed me up against the wood.

It was always unsetting to me how attractive he was.

His dark eyes burned into me as he leaned down, smelling my neck.

“You smell like…him.” He growled.

“I like how he smells.” I mocked, making him angry. Slowly he started stripping me. “Well, I don’t.”

He stripped me down naked, I felt oddly exposed, he pushed me back and onto the bed, taking off his boxers.

His demeanor both excited and scared me….

“Zayn…” I whined, he was slowly fucking me. I grinded my hips against him, trying to make him move rougher against me. He moved his hands to my hips and held me down, and continued his slow taking of me.

“Do you like this baby?” He purred into my ear.

“Zayn please...stop being so gentile.” I begged, he let out a low humorless laugh.

“No, I’m going to enjoy you…enjoy this.” His lips caught mine in a slow lazy kiss, I wanted to cry as he teased my orgasm. Pushing deep into me he held still, smiling as I squirmed under him. Jesus he had been at this for an hour… I think I’m going to die.

It took him another hour to finish inside me, his hard orgasm tipping me into my own.

**[Breakfast With Utah at The Pit – Diner at Snowbird, a few hours later]**

Utah covered his face with his palm.

“So let me get this straight, you and Zayn are still having…carnal relations, but you are starting to have a ‘thing’ that’s ‘not really a thing’ with Harry, and they don’t know about one another and Zayn as basically threated to sex you up in front of Harry if you don’t confess?”

I thought… “Yep that sums it up.”

“Fuck Chase I was only gone two weeks.”

“Well I needed you here to tell me when I am being stupid.”

“Chase, you’re being stupid.”

“THANK YOU”

We ate in awkward silence, my food tasted bland, maybe it was just my mood.

“You are so screwed.” He stated.

“I am so screwed.” I agreed.

Utah’s eyes widened slightly as he looked past my shoulder at the door. “Harry.” He greeted, turning I was met with the face of a furious looking Harry.

_‘Balls’_

“Can I talk to you for a moment.” Harry asked. Utah looked at me, asking with his body language if I wanted him to intervene. I raised my hand to halt him and shook my head.

Standing up I walked down the hall and around the corner with Harry, he pressed me up against the wall softly.

I thought he was going to be yelling at me. I flinched a little when he raised his hand to my cheek, his thumb pad lightly rubbing the skin under my left eye.

“Did I do something wrong, why did you leave me to wake up cold and alone?” He questioned.

He was so different from Zayn, so gentile.

“I’m sorry.” Was all that I could say, I couldn’t admit that I was with Zayn, I knew I had to tell him but it wasn’t going to be like this.

Harry leaned forward, his lips pressing gently against mine, ask if asking for permission to kiss me… I wrapped my arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss, pulling back after a moment.

Out first kiss…it was perfect. I realized now that I didn’t want it to be our last.

He smiled down at me. “I liked that.” I felt myself blush as he leaned down kissing me a bit more passionately now, his tongue slipping into my mouth playing with mine. Standing on my tip toes started to hurt so I broke the kiss.

“Chase.” Utah came around the corner. “Oh….sorry…am I interrupting something?” He questioned, clearly seeing that he did.

“Yes?” I asked.

“They are doing Avalanche blasting, however the ones above the mineral basin have seemed to malfunctioned, do you want to take a few snowmobiles up there and check them out…get some fresh air.”

“Avalanche blasting?” Harry questioned.

“Yeah they set off charges that cause avalanches so they don’t hurt people.” Utah explained flippantly.

“That sounds dangerous…” Harry moved his hands to my upper arms.

“I’m fine, I would love that.” I leaned up and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

**\--- Harry’s Point of View ---**

I had watched from a window as Chase and her friend Utah took snowmobiles up the mountain, she waved when she saw me. I was lost in thought…looking to where I last saw her.

“Oi, how goes it mate.” A strong northern accent pulled me from my thoughts…it was a voice that I had not heard in a long time, too long.

Turning shocked I met the brown eyes of Zayn…he looked…meaner. Still it was good to see him, walking over I hugged him, he hugged me back…maybe it was just my imagination but there seemed to be no warmth to the hug.

“Zayn?” Niall, who was a small ways away from me, gasped.

“Hi Ni…” Zayn smiled going over and hugging him…odd, that hug seemed genuine. “What are you doing here?”

Just then there was a rumble and the ground under my feet shook slightly.

“What was that...?” I questioned worried.

Then there was a disturbance as someone at the help desk looked worried when she got off the phone. Looking at each other, Zayn, Niall and I walked closer to her.

“What’s going on?” A snowbird employee asked her.

“The explosive charges on top of mineral basin just unexpectedly went off.”

“Chase…” Zayn breathed, my heart stopped. The way he said her name…

“Wait…you know Chase?” I questioned incredulously.

“Harry…Chase is up there.” He stressed…then that fact dawned on me.


	10. More than willing...

** _Day 4 - Afternoon_ **

**\--- Chase’s Point of View ---**

“UTAH!” I cried walking in the snow, blood was dripping from the injury on my shoulder and down the left side of my body – my snow gear ripping in places showing a few of my recently acquired injuries. Yep this is just what I needed, more injures.  

“UTA..”  
  
“CHASE!” He hollered back, looking up I saw him coming up over a ridge, he didn’t look nearly as bad as I did. He looked me over, then tried failingly to hide the worry in his features.

“Do you have your snowmobile?” He asked.

“Uh, no…” I looked at the huge pile of snow at the base of the basin – assuming that both of our snowmobiles were somewhere under all that snow, in a way they had saved our lives.

Finally come up beside me he stopped. “Well, at least we know they will turn up this summer when the snow melts.” He joked.

Even though I was in pain and the past 10 minutes have been utterly terrifying I doubled over laughing, because it was true.

“Oh, I needed that, come on, it’s going to take us at least two hours to hike back down to the resort.” I started walking only to have my hood grabbed by him.

“Maybe you and I should say put, I’m sure your family or mine will sent the helicopter.” He reasoned.

Looking down at myself and seeing just how injured I was I had to agree with his idea. I sat down, Utah came over and sat down beside me.

“Now, let’s take your mind off things and talk about your other predicament.”

“What predicament?”

“Harry and Zayn, you have to make a choice.”

“I know.”

“I’m not trying to control what you do, but as someone who has known you for a long time I have to say that playing games like this seemed beneath you.”  
  
“Games?”

“Yes, you are playing both of them, having your cake and eating it.”

He was right, he was so fucking right.

“Ok, as my best friend…who do you think is best for me?” I challenged, he thought for a moment.

“Honestly Zayn seems to be able to handle your wild nature best, reign you in so to say.”

I nodded that was true, he could temper me at my worst times.

“However, Harry is sweet and caring, something that you need also.”

“So it could go either way?”

“Yes.”

“Damn. I never mean for it to get to the point where I was between them, where I had to make a choice – you have to believe me.”

“I do Chase, but people see what they want to see, and this makes you look really bad.”

**\--- Louis’s Point of View ---**

I stood there watching the situation between Harry and Zayn escalate. The mountain rescue team was sending up a helicopter to try and find her and her friend.

Harry grabbed Zayn by his arm turning the lad to face him.

“I want to know how you know Chase.”

“Good question.” Liam added.

“Say out of this Liam.” Zayn growled. “I met her a few months ago.”

Harry looked at him intensely, as if trying to work something out in his head.

“What are you two to one other?” His voice was slow.

“She’s mine Harry, as I am hers.” Zayn explained without apology in his voice.

My jaw dropped in surprise at that, was he serious?

“You’re lying.” Harry growled.

Zayn laughed. “Oh, you wish. Do you know where she was this morning when she left you? She was in my bed …under me.”  

Harry’s eyes practically turned dark green.

 Zayn continued his taunting “… if her moans of pleasure were anything to go by, I’d say she enjoyed and honestly preferred being with me over you.”

“Bastard.” Harry lunged at Zayn, Niall and Liam both grabbing him preventing him from attacking Zayn.

“You manipulated her somehow, threatened her, or hurt her, she wouldn’t lie to me this long – I don’t believe she is like that.” Harry argued. While they were holding him back Zayn got up in his face.

“She came to me more than willingly. I’d never hurt her.” Zayn snarled.

“Bullshit, you’re just the kind of person to force yourself on her.” Harry tautened.

I stepped in between Zayn before he attacked Harry. We needed to separate these two, if we didn’t someone was going to get killed.


	11. Radiated Pain

**_Day 5 - Early Morning_ **

**\--- Chase’s Point Of View ---**

**[Back in the Hospital]**

Paul and Todd – the two nurse assistances that helped me just days before… stood there in my room, both standing there with arms crossed giving me a look of disbelief.

The doctors had to work on me for one whole hour, I had to have stiches on the gash in my side by my ribs, staples in my forearm and many other smaller cuts washed and disinfected. So I was tired and annoyed.

“It wasn’t my fault alright?” I defended, not really wanting a lecture right now.

“Oh it wasn’t? What part of rest and relax was unclear to you?” Todd questioned.

They had me there.

“You have a visitor.” Paul explained, to be honest I didn’t want a visitor.

“You can come in now…” Todd called to the door, as both him and Paul exited. Zayn came walking in worry shown clear on his face.

“Chase…oh god.” He ran up and embraced me.

“I thought I lost you…” He whimpered, kissing me gently and with more passion than he had every really shown me.

“Zayn..?” Something else was up, I could feel it, he bit his lip apprehensively. Ok first he showed me extreme gentleness now this…what the hell?

“Have you ever felt that I forced you to sleep with me?” He asked softly.

I gasped, woah, where had that question come from? But it was an honest question, I had to mull it over in my head.

“You can be quiet dominate and aggressive about it…” I added.

Wrapping his arms around me he buried his head in my neck. “I’m a monster aren’t I?”

“No, I don’t see you as one…” I soothed. Pulling back he started kissing each cut and scape he could see, laying me on my back and kissing down my shoulders and pulling up my shirt – kissing the stiches on the inside of my rib cage, and the staples holding a huge gash on my forearm.

“Zayn, I’m tired.” I added, seeing where he was going with this – knowing that I didn’t have the energy to give him what he’d want.

He stopped kissing me and moved to lay down next to me, pulling my back flush against his chest.

“Rest baby.”

My mind only momentarily wandered to Harry, a part of me wanted to ask to see the beautiful green eyes boy, but a stronger part of me at this moment wanted to be selfish and remain in the familiar embrace Zayn was offering.

My exhaustion won out, and closing my eyes I let myself drift to sleep.

**\--- Louis Point of View ---**

Harry was going out of his mind, and I had no idea how to help.

In our hotel room he was pacing, he already broke two glasses of water when he threw them in anger.

“I can’t believe she’s refusing to see me, but she will see HIM.” He growled.

“Look clearly she hasn’t been telling the truth about a lot…” Liam started to say, I shot him what I hoped my was best ‘shut the fuck up’ expression.

“Her and I had a connection, we still have it.” Harry defended.

“Perhaps you did, but who is she with right now…she’s with Zayn mate.” Liam pressed, without warning Harry had him by his collar and had pinned him up against the wall.

Liam looked totally unrattled by it. “You can hit me if you like mate, it doesn’t change the fact that she is with HIM and not YOU.”  
  
Harry and Liam stared one another down for a long while until Harry finally let go of Liam’s collar.

“I’m not giving her up without a fight.” Harry proclaimed.

“I had a feeling you were going to say that.” I muttered, giving me a cursory glace he left the hotel room, slamming the door behind him.

**\--- Chase’s Point of View ---**

I awoke to the sensation of someone stroking my cheek.

Cautiously I opened my yes, even in the dim light I could tell it was Harry, looking down at me, a small smile on his face.

“Harry?” I questioned my voice heavy with sleep.

“Hey babe you alright?”

“Yes…” I was then that I remembered and felt I was in my hospital bed, and Zayn was asleep next to me, arm draped lazily around my waist.  

“Did he hurt you?”

For the second time in a short time frame a question threw me for a curve.

“No.”

Then, even while I was being held by a sleeping Zayn, Harry – leaned forward and kissed me, a serious, demanding, possessive kiss.

_**Day 5 - Morning** _

**\--- Chase’s Point Of View ---**

The more I tried to pull away the more he pushed.

“Harry stop yourself.” I pleaded against his lips, he responded my grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me in deeper. Finally he had to come up for air breaking the kiss.

Amazingly Zayn, who fortunately had always been a hard sleeper didn’t wake up.

“Chase.”

“What Harry?” I seethed.

“Do you really want to be with Zayn?” He deadpanned.

I had to think about it – looking over my shoulder at him… he looked so quiet, so peaceful. He normally wasn’t but he had been so gentile with me tonight.

I was at a loss as to how to respond to that, I simply responded with. “He’s a good man.”

“Bollocks.”

“Excuse me.”

“Tell me the truth Chase.”

I let out a shallow sigh. “He won’t let me go Harry.”

“I’ll make him.”

“I don’t think you can.”

“Come here.” He demanded opening up his arms, I wiggled out of Zayn’s grasp and went over, as soon as I was in reaching distance he grabbed me, lifting me up he cradled me against him.

“Harry.” I whimpered.

“Sorry, I’ll be more careful.” Leaning by the hospital bed he picked up my sling bag.

“Harry I don’t think I can leave the hospital.” I tried explaining.

“I going to take you far from him, where he can’t get to you.”

I shivered, Harry looked down at me, and saw that I was wearing basically just a t shirt and boxers.

“Babe…” He chastened, thinking he added. “The car is waiting out front I won’t expose you to the elements for too long.”

As swiftly as he could he carried me out of the room only to be stopped by Paul and Todd.

“Uh…hi Mr. Styles.” Todd replied nonchalantly.

“What are you doing with our patient…exactly.” Paul added.

“I’m taking her away from HIM.” He snarled, his tone of voice alone shocked me.

A look that I didn’t quite understand passed between Todd and Paul.

“Hold up a second.”  Todd backtracked and went into a room that was normally locked.

A few moments later he came out with pills, and a blanket. Covering me in Harrys arms with the blanket he put the pills in my bag.

“Take the antibiotics over 10 days… get her out of here.”

“Thank you.” Harry breathed, we were on the ground floor so he simply walked out the door.

There was a car with a driver waiting on the curb, when we got closer he got out and opened the back door for us, still holding me Harry got in.

“Snowbird.” He told the driver.

The driver wasted no time getting going, but I was shivering from the cold, Harry held me against him. Kissing my hair and forehead. The lull of the engine and Harrys comforting embrace lulled me to sleep.

I awoke later with a start, sitting up.

Instantly I saw that I was no longer in a car, but in a hotel room… one at snowbird but it wasn’t mine. I shifted and there was a soft grunt and chuckle from below me.

Looking down I saw that I was currently straddling Harry’s hips, he was laying on the bed, his head propped up on pillows.

“You are a hard sleeper.” He commented, I realized that he must have held me on his chest while I was sleeping, shit, did he carry me all the way up to this room?

Oh, he was shirtless…actually he was just in his boxers.

Absently I started tracing his tattoos, starting with the birds on his upper chest slowly I moved down to the butterfly on his stomach…then slowly moving down to the leaves on his lower stomach.

“Chase stop it.” He growled.

“Why?” I asked, way to innocently.

“Because you are fucking with my restraints. I really don’t like that you recently slept with Zayn, and I’m tempted to claim your body as mine.” He explained.

“What if I want that?”

“I don’t think I could be gentile at the moment.” He breathed.

“Oh.” With a soft sigh I lay down on his chest again, he wrapped his arms tightly around me. As I slowly drifted into sleep I stupidly ignored the pain that radiated from my heart.


	12. Cuddles

**__ **

**_Day 5 - Late Night_ **

**\--- Chase’s Point of View ---**

I awoke with a start, memories mixing together, unable to form coherent thought. It took me a moment but everything soon came rushing back, practically giving me a head ache.

Softly I rolled off Harry who was now fast asleep.

Getting up I made my way towards the bathroom, flipping on the light I was momentarily blinded. When my eyes adjusted, I ran the cold water and splashed on my face. I felt off.

I stepped out of the bathroom, looking around I found my sling bag, I wanted to text Utah. Opening it I pulled out my phone.

There were three missed texts from Utah, but what caught my attention was a missed call from Paul. I instantly called him back.

“Hey Chase, thank for calling me back.” He greeted.

“Sure, what’s going on?”

“There is no easy way to put this – we did your routine blood work and…”

“And what?”

“You’re pregnant.”

Feeling dizzy I leaned against the door frame.

I was both equally surprised and not surprised.

Zayn really hadn’t been careful, neither had I for that same matter.

I let out a deep breath.

“Thank you for telling me.”

“Chase, with your condition…I don’t think that a pregnancy would be safe, you should talk to the doctor about this.”

He was right, given how sick I was – I wasn’t sure how my body would handle a pregnancy.

“I need some…time.” I explained.

“Understandable, keep in touch yeah?”

“Will do.” I hit the end button on my cell phone.

I was tired, too much had happened in too little of a time frame, and a lot of things were going through my head… how and when was I going to tell Zayn? What was I going to do?

I yawned I walked over and looked at Harry, he looked so serious when he slept, I smiled softly, I was exhausted I curled up beside him and pulled the blanket around me.

I woke up an unknown amount of time later, feeling this massive pressure on my chest area.

My eyes flew open to see messy hair.

Harry had both my hands pinned above my head with his own. He was kissing my collar bone.

“Harry.”

“Hmmm?”

“Please stop.”

“Shhhh.” He whispered, moving his mouth to mine he kissed me very intensely. To my utter shock I wasn’t scared when Harry didn’t listen to me, I knew he wouldn’t hurt me, not really.

Thinking about the life inside me I had to stop.

“Harry I can’t do this… I’m sorry…” Pushing him off up, I rolled off the bed and stood up.

“Chase…I’m…I’m so sorry.” He apologized.

“Harry, I’m…I’m going back to him.” I pulled out my jeans and a sweater out of my sling bag and hastily put them on.

“Going back to him…what…NO!”

“Harry I’m sorry.”

I grabbed my sling bag, and attempted to make it through the door.

Harry grabbed me by my shoulders and pinned me against the wall. I struggled hard.

“Harry let me go.”

“Stop, why are you…what did I do?” His voice started to break, I struggle even more and in response he pulled his body flush up against mine.

“Stop struggling, I’m not going to hurt you, just please explain.” He begged.

“Harry stop, you’re hurting us.” I cried, suddenly scared.

Harry pulled back. “Chase I’m sorry…I…wait, US?”

I looked down at the ground, tears started to come to my eyes.

“Let me go…” I whispered.

He was quiet for a moment before speaking.

“Oh…Chase…” He gently cupped both my cheeks in his hands. “ is its…it’s Zayn’s isn’t it?”

Tears still falling down my cheek I nodded wordlessly.

“Chase…” He breathed tilting my head up he dipped his head down and kissed me, softly and gently but serious, very serious. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be so rough…god I’m…”

Dropping down on one knee he placed a hand on my lower stomach, I stood amazed as he leaned forward and kissed my stomach and whispered a soft apology. As quickly as he had dropped to his knees he stood back up.

“How far along…when did you find out?” He questioned.

“A few hours ago, I woke up and the hospital had called…no idea how far along.”

“Come back to bed, I’ll behave.”   

“Harry.”  I warned.

“Chase,  you need to rest we can sort out everything after you are rested…please.”

Damn he was right, nodding I let him lead me back to bed. Pulling up the covers he wrapped it around us, pulling me against him cuddling.

I closed my eyes, half wondering how upset Zayn and Utah would be knowing that Harry found out the news before they did.

**\--- Zayn’s Point of View ---**

I sat on the hospital bed as the nurse stitched up my hand.

I had woken up to find Chase gone, a text message from Harry…

_Zayn, Sorry mate, I care deeply for her, she came with me willingly. – Harry._

My response had been to punch the wall. Where did he get off thinking he could just take her like that. Chase was mine, and I really have no intention of sharing.


	13. Anchor

_**** _

_**Day 6 – Morning** _

**\--- Chase’s Point Of View ---**

I woke up to the smell of something delicious. Looking over I saw laying on the bed a meal tray, bacon, toast and eggs, with orange juice and milk. Siting up I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

“Harry?” I questioned aloud.

“Yes baby?” He walked out of the bathroom just in sweat pants.  

“Breakfast in bed?”

“Nutrition for the baby.” He smiled.

“Uh, thank you.”

**\--- Harry’s Point of View ---**

God she looked beautiful, hair muddled even with the visible cuts she was breathtaking, I was amazed that how calm I was about the fact that she was caring Zayn’s baby. In all truth I loved Zayn, he was like a brother to me. And I’d care for a child of his, even if the woman whom I was starting to feel things for was carrying it.

I watched her as she ate while absently glancing around the room.

“Something on your mind babe?” I frowned, she looked worried.

“I’m frightened to tell Zayn.” She confessed.

“I really don’t think you should worry.” I assured.

“Why?”

“When he thought that you had been hurt or killed up at mineral basin…his face…he may be an asshole at the best of times but he cares about you…he will take care of you.

Chase looked down at her hands, seeming to think on it.

“And I will too.” I added softly.

“Don’t you have to go back on tour soon?”

“Yes but that’s not for a few months.” I assured.

“Harry…we have only known each other six days…” She hedged.

“Is that all its been…feeling longer.” I considered being utterly honest.

I hand found her phone on the bathroom counter, pulling it out of my pocket I handed it to her.

“Here, call Utah, maybe your bestie can help reassure you, more that I can.” I added, she smiled taking the phone.

**\--- Chase’s Point Of View ---**

I dialed his number and he picked up after the second ring, I felt bad that I didn’t’ call him last night when he was clearly worried.

“Chase where are you?” He questioned not even greeting me.

“I…uh…” Looking up at Harry. “What room are we in?”

“531” He mused.

“531” I repeated. “Utah there is something that I have to tell you.”

“Uh oh…ill be there in under ten.”

“You’re already in the building?”

“Yep.”

“Okay.” With that I hung up. Almost involuntarily I felt myself start to shake, Harry noticed.

“Hey it’s alright.” He started to sit beside me, when there was a knock at the door, sharply Harry looked.

“Wow that was fast.” I suddenly had a very bad vibe. Getting up Harry walked over than opened the door without looking to see who it was first.

“Zayn!” Harry gasped in shock.

“Harry!” Zayn mocked right back.

I watched in horror as Zayn without missing a beat raised his hand to the side of Harrys head – and slammed it against the wall, the impact put a hole in the damn wall.

Harry dropped to the floor like a damn anchor – knocked out cold.

“Zayn what the hell is wrong with you.” I cried, getting up to tried to make my way to Harry, there was blood on his temple.

“Stop, you’re coming with me.” Zayn growled.

“You can’t be serious.” I gawked.

“No, in fact I am dead serious.” He cautioned.

“Zayn…” He picked me up in his arms with ease. “…don’t hurt me.” I pleaded. His eyes suddenly were filled with hurt.

“I won’t if you corporate.” He deadpanned.

Carrying me he stepped over Harry.

“Harry?” I whimpered looking down at him.

“He will be fine love.” Zayn whispered his voice like honey, without stopping Zayn carried me to the elevator getting on he pressed the G1 button, my stomach sank when I realized that chances where he was taking me away from Snowbird.

**\--- Utah’s Point Of View ---**

I stopped at the quick shop to get her some of her favorite chocolate, she sounded like she needed it.

As quickly as I could I climbed the stairs to her room…or um, Harry’s I guess.

But walking down the hall I observed the door to 531 was slightly ajar.

Cautiously I made my way closer to it.

“Hello.” Opening the door slight I hit something, I looked down.

“HARRY!?” Moving around the door I dropped to my knees beside him. I checked his pulse, it was there she he was dead, seemed to be unconscious, looking up I noticed there was a hole in the wall. What had happened?

“Chase?” I called into the empty room, getting no answer.


	14. Marry Me

**\--- Chase’s Point Of View ---**

When we made it to the garage I was placed in the front seat of a black BMW.

“Zayn…where are we going?” With an exaggerated sigh he moved around the front of the car and got in the driver’s side.

“I got us a room at Alta Lodge.”

He had to be joking, he knew Utah’s family owned that place and it was right next door to my family resort. Glancing over he must have read my expression.

“Chase…I’d never hurt you or take you somewhere far away I just…we need to talk, seriously talk.”

“Yes we do.” I muttered in agreement.

Wordlessly we drive the short distance to Alta lodge, he must have gotten the room beforehand because he just parked out in front, getting out of the car I didn’t budge – It didn’t seem to matter because Zayn simply opened my door and picked me up out of the seat and carried me to the room.

The moment he set me down on the bed to started sobbing I was so confused, tired, and downright frighten to be honest.

“Aw, babe…” He soothed softly pulling me into his arms.

“What’s wrong…really, what is going on?” He asked, my face was pressed up against his chest when I answered so it was slightly muffled.

“I’m pregnant.”

At saying that I felt his breath hitch abruptly – he pulled back looking at me, his amber eyes full of emotion.

“Mine?” He questioned.

“Yours” I confirmed.

I expected to hear him get upset, instead the largest grin spread across his voice.

“Ours.” He added before kissing me, slowly and passionately, I saw no reason to hold back so I kissed him back.

“You’re amazing…incredible…beautiful…brave…” He mumbled between kissed. I pushed him gently away from me.

“You’re not mad?” He looked startled at the question.

“Why would I be? I wasn’t careful and I always knew that getting you pregnant was a very real possibility.” He confessed.

“Chase?”

“Hmmm?” His voice held a somber tone.

“I don’t want our child to grow up without their parents being together…”

“Zayn..”

“Marry me Chase.” I shook my head, words failing me.

“Baby…please, I love you and you love me I’m not sure what is holding you back.”

“Harry…” I whispered, Zayn let out a rough sigh.

“Chase you’ve really only known him for a few days, I’m the one who has been here for you the whole time, please, I love you Chase.”

“But..”

“Let me put it another way, if you had never met Harry what would your answer be with this given situation?”

I thought momentarily about it.

“I’d say yes.” I confirmed.

He kissed me gently this time, I had to admit it but he was right. I cared deeply for Harry but there was no guarantee him and I would work out and I didn’t want my child growing up without their father present always.

“Yes Zayn…I will.” Zayn’s eyes practically light up at that.

“Shit I haven’t gotten a right, don’t worry, I’ll get you one… I’m going to take good care of you both, you’re not going to want for anything.” He rambled stopping he started kissing me again, god I loved the way this boy kissed.

Zayn’s phone rang – he pulled it out looking at it curiously.

“Chase…do you know this number?” He asked showing me his phone.

“That’s Utah.” I exclaimed.

“Answer it then.” Taking his phone, I hit the talk button.

“Hello.” I answered.

“Listen here you son of a bi…oh Chase it’s you…are you alright.”

“Yes.” I looked up at Zayn who smiled warmly at me. “He didn’t hurt me.”

“Harry told me about the baby, are you sure you’re alright.” He cautioned. I was a bit put out that Harry told before I could tell, then I remembered that state that Harry was left in.

“Oh my god is he ok?” I questioned genuinely worried.

“He’s going to be alright, Chase are you…in any danger…where has Zayn taken you. Harry is going ballistic.”

I glanced up at Zayn wordlessly asking if I could tell him where we are, he simply nodded.

“Utah, were at the Alta Lodge.”

“Are you serious?” He gawked.

“Yes…and…well there is something else I need to tell you…”

I thought that telling him about my agreement to marry Zayn over the phone might be a wise idea.

“Tell me what…?” Utah’s voice took on an almost ominous tone.

“I have agreed to marry Zayn.”

“YOU’VE WHAT!?” He barked, his voice reverberating so loud that I yelped and dropped the phone on the ground.

I picked up the phone, I was expecting this kind of response from Utah, but I had no idea how I was going to tell Harry about this, my heart broke just thinking about it, but marrying Zayn was the logical and rational choice.

**\--- Harry’s Point of View ---**

I stood looking at the hotel room window I was tracing my fingers over the soft, damaged skin of my temple.

I felt like fucking crying.

Why was she doing this to me, to us.

What had I done to make her think that I wouldn’t be there for her and the baby?

She had told Utah it was the ‘logical’ and ‘rational’ choice.

I felt my heart shatter. Why should Zayn get her? Why do nice guys always finish last?

Seriously, he isn’t going to have her, I’m not going to let him fucking have her.


End file.
